Technological Field
The described technology falls within the field of avionics, and more particularly in the field of managing the piloting of an aircraft.
Description of the Related Technology
The described technology relates to a method for displaying vertical constraints of an aircraft on a display device of the aircraft, that is part of an aircraft piloting system. It also relates to an aircraft piloting system, and an associated computer program product and aircraft.
At this time, aircraft are commonly equipped with flight management systems (FMS). An FMS is able to collect data from the onboard systems and ground control systems with which the aircraft is in communication, and to provide information for piloting of the aircraft based on various outside constraints and performance of the aircraft. An FMS is also able to automate part of the conduct of the aircraft and to provide displays, for the display device of the aircraft piloting system.
For example, the FMS is able to compute a vertical profile of the aircraft able to respect a maximum number of vertical constraints for a reference lateral trajectory, in particular established based on the flight plan of the aircraft.
However, various situations exist in which the aircraft does not follow the reference trajectory initially set out, for example for weather reasons or to comply with spacing constraints between aircraft, a change in procedure or runway, or a need to delay or move up the scheduled arrival of the aircraft.
In cases where the aircraft is forced to depart from the initial reference lateral trajectory, the FMS traditionally no longer provides automatic guidance and is no longer able to provide information to the crew relative to the vertical constraints to be respected, and in particular margins with respect to the performance of the aircraft.
Likewise, in cases where the aircraft is forced to depart from the initial reference vertical trajectory, for example if it is descending and is not authorized to descend, the crew does not have information regarding the margins with respect to the performance of the aircraft that it has to respect the future vertical constraints.